


Happy Birthday, Rin!

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [62]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a surprise birthday picnic is organised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Rin!

Rei watched Makoto flail once more as he ran back to the car to collect another teetering pile of things and set them down in the middle of the grass patch he had deemed perfect, before looking down at his watch once again. A quick calculation in his head - they were going to run over and Target R would have to be distracted for approximately fifteen to twenty minutes longer. He pulled out his phone and sent the signal: “XX”

Before him, Makoto picked up the blanket and spread it out, flicking the ends up in the air where Nagisa deftly caught it and helped lay it down flat, weighing it down with some rocks he’d found. Together they laid out the plates and dishes and food under Rei’s direction - savoury out, sweet still in the basket, circular setting so that everyone could reach and where was the vase? Makoto started and ran back towards the car yet again - he seem a little more scattered than normal.

Behind him, Haru made his way to their picnic set up at a sedate pace with the cake carefully balanced in his hands. It was a beautiful creation that he’d been allowed to help Haru decorate - dark chocolate and beetroot cake with chocolate-dipped strawberries set in little swirls of icing. It had been made to cater to all of their tastes and Haru had been rather smug that he’d gotten that task over Sousuke, right up until Sousuke had been designated the distraction.

He set the cake in the middle - the centrepiece of the entire affair - and when Makoto came running back with the vase, Rei finished it all off with the beautiful bouquet of flowers he was holding - a myriad of fresh colours and shapes artfully arranged to perfectly compliment every element of the setting. He stood back to survey their work - not just the treasures on the blanket with its food and little mound of presents, but the streamers and lanterns strung between the branches of the not yet blooming sakura trees around them, all of it beautiful and romantic and perfect for Rin.

He glanced down at his watch, noted the few minutes left and picked up the bottle of bubbly to press into Haru’s hands - popping that would be his job. The party poppers, he shared between himself, Nagisa and Makoto and ushered everyone into position quickly and quietly after lighting the candles on the cake.

Now there was only one thing left…or rather two things that rounded the bend in the path, one loud, unsuspecting voice echoing through the trees.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going? We’ve been out here forever and it’s been fun, but I’m getting kind of hungry.”

“Yeah, yeah, I definitely think the way out is this way.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t trust your instinct at all. If you think it’s this way, then we should probably go the other -! Fuck!”

They coordinated perfectly, each of them jumping out and popping confetti and the champagne bottle with a perfectly synchronised, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIN!” closely followed by the flash of Nagisa’s camera, timed so that Rin’s look of wondrous surprise was caught eternally on film.

Cackling, Nagisa took advantage of Rin’s stupefied pliability to pull him to the blanket to seat him before the cake and secure a party hat on his head, crowing, “We really surprised you, Rin-chan! You should see the look on your face!”

It only took a moment for the candle to be blown out, wish made, and Rin found himself drowning under his lovers’ birthday kisses - one for every year of his age from all of them. He lay laughing on the blanket, with his arms full of his boyfriends, surrounded by food and presents, and felt like a king.


End file.
